


Le dilemme de Bilbon

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Thorin, Beorn's House, Bilbo is a Virgin, Drunkenness, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Thorin is a fool
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbon est vierge...</p><p>Et ça, jusqu'à ce que Thorin s'en mêle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dilemme de Bilbon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bilbo's Dilemma.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152336) by [DwarvishWarriors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors). 



> Une jolie petite histoire comme je les aime. Bonne lecture :)

-Et le dragon kidnappait la belle princesse vierge et l'emmenait dans son repaire. Et elle attendait qu'un fort guerrier nain vienne la sauver, déclama Fili en fumant sa pipe, provoquant un vif éclat de rire chez son jeune frère.

-Ouais et après que le guerrier nain l'ait sauvée, elle pouvait s'occuper de polir ses pierres précieuses, rajouta Kili dans un grognement, ce qui fit glousser le nain blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea Bilbon qui avait légèremen incliné la tête, confus, le front plissé, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre le polissage de pierres précieuses et les princesses vierges.

Balin apparut soudainement à ses côtés, sortant de nulle part et expliqua au hobbit que les dragons avaient un goût très prononcé pour les vierges car la pureté d'un corps était un trésor très précieux à leurs yeux. Bilbon pensait que ce n'était que des contes pour enfants que sa mère lui racontait pour lui faire peur et pour l'endormir le soir mais non, c'était bien vrai ! Et à en juger par le visage blême du scribe, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir cru.

Ori se leva immédiatement et emmena ses frères dans un coin isolé. Bilbon était lui-même en pleine panique et le seul à s'en rendre compte fut le magicien gris qui le rejoignit rapidement avant de poser une main ridée sur ses boucles dorées.

-Bilbon, mon cher ami, voulez-vous bien venir avec moi ? proposa Gandalf en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Bilbon le suivit précipitamment, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un du dilemme qui le torturait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le roi nain était tapi dans les bois où Gandalf et lui se mirent à parler, occupé à se familiariser à la toute nouvelle épée qu'il avait trouvé.

\----

Tout le corps de Thorin le faisait souffrir après être passé dans la mâchoire du warg de cette saleté d'orque. Et c'était le hobbit qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il avait été aussi agréable avec lui qu'un gobelin durant tout leur périple. Thorin planta la lame de son épée dans l'écorce d'un vieil arbre avant d'entendre deux voix familières parler non loin de lui.

-Mais ce ne sont que des histoires !

Thorin reconnut instantanément la voix claire de Bilbon. Il retira l'épée plantée dans le tronc de l'arbre et la remit dans son fourreau avant de s'accroupir dans un buisson pour regarder le hobbit et le magicien qui se tenaient juste devant lui.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Bilbon Sacquet, répondit Gandalf.

Mahal, qu'est-ce que ses neveux avaient bien pu faire cette fois-çi ? Thorin se rapprocha un peu plus et entendit le hobbit soupirer.

-Ca ne peut pas être vrai, gémit Bilbon.

Thorin le vit mettre sa tête dans les mains. Le nain était vraiment intrigué : qu'est-ce qui n'était pas vrai ? De quoi le hobbit était-il donc en train de parler ?

-Bilbon, nous allons devoir faire face à ce problème très bientôt, prévint Gandalf tandis que le semi homme soufflait en se mettant à marcher de long en large, visiblement nerveux.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? sanglota Bilbon alors que Gandalf posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je ne vais pas avouer aux nains que je suis vierge, ils n'auront plus aucun respect pour moi.

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent face à cette révélation : le hobbit était vierge !? Comment se faisait-il que Thorin ne soit pas au courant de ça ? Ils étaient tous engagés dans une quête destinée à affronter une bête qui ravissait les vierges jusqu'à ce qu'un noble prince vienne les sauver et Bilbon avait jugé préférable de ne dire à personne qu'il n'avait jamais perdu son innocence !?

-Vous pouvez régler ce problème avec un homme de Lacville ou un elfe de la Forêt Noire si vous le souhaitez, suggéra Gandalf.

Le sang de Thorin ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'était tout de même pas possible que sur cette bonne terre le hobbit aille donner de son plein gré son bien le plus précieux à de fichues oreilles pointues parfumées et pompeuses. Il préférait avaler ses tresses plutôt que d'envisager cette possibilité.

-Je... je vais y réfléchir, balbutia Bilbon dans un soupir.

Thorin eut un petit sourire : au moins il n'était pas tenté par les elfes et le peu qu'ils avaient à offrir. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si il aidait le hobbit ? Après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à repousser l'Orque Pâle mais le Roi nain ne prendrait pas cette affaire à la légère. Il ferait pâmer le hobbit avec la cour habituelle des nains. Thorin hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner silencieusement pour élaborer un plan de séduction.

\----

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Bilbon était assis à côté d'Ori après la grande révélation de la virginité du scribe, Bilbon lui offrit son aide. Ori se contenta de lui sourire en essuyant ses yeux humides du dos de sa main et le remercia pour son offre. Ils se mirent à parler comme ils le faisaient habituellement jusqu'à ce que le (stupide) chef de la Compagnie, Thorin, se tienne devant lui.

-Venez Maître Cambrioleur, si vous voulez continuer à voyager avec nous, vous allez devoir améliorer votre maniement de l'épée, déclara Thorin alors qu'il jetait l'épée sans nom de Bilbon devant lui, manquant de peu ses grands pieds.

-Je pense que je vais m'en sortir, merci, refusa Bilbon.

Thorin eut un soupir d'agacement et souleva le hobbit par le col de sa chemise. Bilbon poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de se défaire de son emprise pour se rasseoir auprès d'Ori mais le nain était bien plus fort que lui.

Thorin le conduisit (ou plutôt le tira) dans un coin calme de la forêt. Il balança la petite épée près de Bilbon et celui-çi s'éparpilla un peu avant de la prendre. Le nain souffla : ça allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

Enervé par cette perte de temps inutile, Thorin prit lui-même l'épée du hobbit et cette fois-çi la lui tendit. Le hobbit la prit d'une manière un peu brusque. Thorin soupira une nouvelle fois et passa une lourde cotte de mailles ainsi qu'un casque qu'il avait emprunté à Dwalin. Le hobbit le regarda faire d'un oeil quelque peu inquiet alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne autour de la garde de son épée.

-Habituellement, le point faible d'une armure se trouve au niveau du cou et sous les bras, indiqua Thorin en montrant ces endroits sur la cotte de mailles tandis que le hobbit fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda curieusement Bilbon alors que Thorin imaginait rapidement un mensonge comme réponse.

-Je... eh bien... il est évident, vu votre carrure, que vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce genre d'exercice ou même à tout autre type d'exercice. Et maintenant que vous voyagez avec nous, vous avez besoin de savoir vous défendre, expliqua maladroitement le nain, les sourcils de Bilbon se fronçant de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis gros ? questionna Bilbon avec un léger grognement en levant son épée alors que Thorin pâlissait et réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour revenir sur ses paroles.

-Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je veux dire, vous êtes très gros mais j'aime beaucoup... et je...

Thorin n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Bilbon se rua vers lui, l'épée levée vers lui. Le nain prit rapidement sa propre épée et contra l'attaque du hobbit.

Bilbon laissa échapper un petit cri de bataille et Thorin fut incapable de retenir le rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son cri de guerre lui rappelait celui du chaton que Dis avait quand elle était jeune. Le hobbit était tellement mignon !

Le petit hobbit tomba subitement par terre et atterrit dans une flaque de boue lorsque Thorin esquiva le coup de son épée. Le nain le remit sur ses pieds en le reprenant par la chemise. Le hobbit agita les bras et les jambes frénétiquement pour tenter de lui échapper, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois le chaton de Dis il y a quelques années.

Thorin remit le hobbit sur ses grands pieds. Il reprit son épée mais Thorin la lui arracha des mains.

-Votre position et vos gestes sont catastrophiques. Si vous étiez devant un ennemi, il vous massacrerait immédiatement ! accusa Thorin.

Bilbon eut une moue pleine de colère. Thorin ne comprenait pas pourquoi le hobbit n'était pas en train de lui tomber dans les bras. Il était en train de l'aider pour qu'il sache mieux se défendre. C'était un art de la cour typique des nains, apprendre à la personne aimée à se servir d'une arme. Thorin ne comprenait pas.

Le hobbit reprit lentement son épée et la remit dans le fourreau lacé autour de ses belles hanches incurvées.

-Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara Bilbon avant de s'éloigner.

Thorin se gratta la tête en réfléchissant un moment. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

\----

Le lendemain, Bilbon se tint loin de Thorin et décida de rester aux côtés d'Ori et de Bofur alors que Gandalf les conduisait dans la maison d'un changeur de peau nommé Beorn qui, d'après Gandalf, était un homme immense qui avait une dent contre les nains. Il n'était donc pas très rassurant de savoir qu'on se trouvait sur le territoire d'une grande bête qui n'aimait pas les nains lorsqu'on était avec une compagnie de treize d'entre eux. Thorin réussit à tenir sa langue lorsque Gandalf lui promit qu'il pourrait raisonner Beorn et le convaincre de leur venir en aide.

Thorin ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le hobbit l'évitait, il lui avait offert une chance d'apprendre un nouvel art de combat mais il l'avait rejeté. Le hobbit ne voulait pas qu'il le courtise ? Thorin poursuivit tout de même ses tentatives de séduction lorsque, tard dans la nuit, après qu'ils aient monté le camp, il prit un bain dans une rivière qui se trouvait non loin de là et attendit que le hobbit s'y rende à son tour.

-Maître Sacquet ! appela Thorin lorsqu'il le vit à genoux sur la rive pour plonger un seau dans les vagues illuminées par la lumière cristalline de la lune.

-Maître Ecu de Chêne, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, balbutia Bilbon en lâchant le seau qu'il tenait pour se couvrir les yeux, le visage rougissant. Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser prendre votre bain.

-Non, non, tout va bien Maître Cambrioleur, je me demandais si vous m'accorderiez une faveur ? s'empressa de dire Thorin lorsqu'il aperçut le hobbit se lever rapidement en soulevant le seau rempli d'eau dans un grand effort.

-Bien sûr, accepta Bilbon en posant le seau dans un accès de colère.

-Pouvez-vous me tresser les cheveux ? demanda Thorin en ayant un léger sourire lorsque la bouche de Bilbon s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson.

-Je... je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fait de tresse avant..., expliqua maladroitement Bilbon en se tordant les mains tandis que le sourire du nain s'élargit.

-Je suis sûr que vous en êtes parfaitement capable, assura Thorin.

Bilbon sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Thorin acquiesça gracieusement avant d'observer l'étendue miroitante de l'eau où se reflétait le clair de lune. L'eau serpentait entre les rochers et les troncs d'arbres tombés. Bilbon s'assit sur la rive juste derrière Thorin qui avait les jambes dans l'eau et ferma lentement les yeux en sentant les doigts souples du hobbit séparer ses mèches sombres et humides.

Bilbon acheva sa tresse en l'ornant d'une des perles de Thorin, ce qui lui permit d'admirer les larges épaules et le torse musclé du nain.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bilbon avec hésitation.

Thorin jeta un coup d'oeil et dut admettre qu'elle était encore pire que celles que faisait Kili quand il avait douze ans mais Thorin ne l'avouerait pas au hobbit.

-Oui, elle est bien, déclara Thorin qui sourit en voyant le regard du hobbit se teinter de fierté. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse une ?

-Ils sont assez longs ? interrogea Bilbon.

Thorin observa les boucles mordorées pour, lui semblait-il, la centième fois. Il aimait vraiment regarder les cheveux du hobbit qui avaient poussé pendant le voyage et Thorin rêvait de faire courir ses doigts à travers ses mèches rebondies pour pouvoir les tresser.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Thorin répondu en faisant signe au hobbit de se rapprocher.

Celui-çi se rapprocha légèrement, ce qui permit à Thorin d'entremêler ses cheveux bouclés ensemble avant de passer une de ses perles au bout de la petite tresse qu'il fit passer derrière l'oreille pointue du hobbit. Thorin nota avec une certaine satisfaction que les joues du petit être s'étaient joliment teintées d'une douce nuance rose.

-Vous aimez ? demanda Thorin tandis que le hobbit passait ses doigts sur la petite tresse avant d'acquiesçer doucement.

-Oui, c'est très joli, assura timidement Bilbon en caressant une nouvelle fois la petite tresse.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et reprit le seau plein d'eau pour s'éloigner avec précipitation, laissant Thorin dans une véritable confusion.

Pourquoi le hobbit n'acceptait pas sa cour ? Il lui avait montré ses intentions ! Il lui avait appris quelques positions de combat, lui avait tressé les cheveux et lui avait proposé d'en faire de même mais Thorin n'avait toujours pas reçu le baiser qui scellerait leur lien ! Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez évident ?

Thorin s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau fraiche du soir en prenant garde à ne pas mouiller la tresse lâche que Bilbon lui avait fait en lavant son visage.

\----

Le hobbit se précipita pour retourner au camp pour trouver Gandalf. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thorin était si gentil avec lui et il avait besoin de savoir le fin fond de l'histoire. Il aperçut finalement le magicien gris assis sur un rocher non loin de la Compagnie, sa pipe entre les lèvres, son chapeau posé à côté de lui.

-Ah Bilbo, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Gandalf avec un sourire alors que Bilbon reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

-C'est... c'est Thorin, haleta Bilbon avant de prendre une grande inspirationpour expirer lentement.

-Ah vraiment ? s'enquit Gandalf en arquant un sourcil gris et broussailleux tandis que Bilbon acquiesçait avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Oui, il agit de façon étrange, déclara Bilbon.

-Etrange comment ? questionna Gandalf, le front plissé.

-Eh bien, il a essayé de me montrer de nouvelles techniques de combat et il m'a tressé les cheveux ! expliqua Bilbon en jouant avec la petite tresse cachée derrière son oreille.

-Oh, je vois, comprit Gandalf qui arborait désormais un grand sourire que Bilbon ne comprenait visiblement pas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? demanda rapidement Bilbon alors que le magicien secouait la tête.

-Peut-être qu'il veut juste être aimable, proposa Gandalf, ce qui calma un peu les nerfs de Bilbon.

-Oui, peut-être, soupira Bilbon en se relevant. Merci Gandalf. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, mon cher Bilbon, répondit Gandalf en regardant le hobbit rejoindre lentement les nains, les épaules basses.

Gandalf sourit et se frotta les mains comme si son plan venait enfin de se réaliser.

\----

-Je n... ne comprends pas ! souffla Thorin, une pinte de bière à la main.

Les nains avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre avec Beorn et le changeur de peau leur avait même offert des chambres avec assez de provisions pour qu'ils tiennent un mois. Thorin était assis avec Dwalin dans un coin isolé et les deux nains avaient beaucoup bu, ignorant la dispute qui opposait Bofur et Nori dans une pièce voisine. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ! Il avait appris au hobbit à se battre, il lui avait donné son manteau de fourrure, il lui avait fait une tresse et le hobbit lui en avait fait une, il lui avait offert de l'or et des bijoux, tout, tout ce qu'un hobbit aurait pu souhaiter et ce n'était toujours pas assez !

-J'ai tout essayé mais le hobbit ne réagit pas ! s'exclama Thorin en prenant une gorgée de bière, l'alcool lui offrant un semblant de réconfort.

-Peut-être qu'il te considère seulement comme un ami, suggéra Dwalin dans un grognement mais Thorin gémit légèrement et posa sa tête contre sa chope.

-Pourquoi penserait-il cela ? Je... je lui ai montré mes sentiments et il a touj... toujours répondu positivement, pleurnicha Thorin comme un enfant, ce qui fit soupirer son ami.

-Peut-être qu'il veut prendre l'ascendant sur toi alors, répliqua alors Dwalin en haussant les épaules car, après tout, ce n'était pas impossible et il lui avait toujours semblé que le hobbit avait un petit côté sournois.

-Nooon, il ne ferait jamais ça, affirma Thorin dans un balbutiement.

Dwalin roula les yeux, exaspéré d'entendre le souverain complètement ivre se plaindre à cause de ce petit être ébouriffé.

-Je l'aime tellement ! gémit Thorin avant de glisser de son siège pour tomber lourdement par terre.

Dwalin grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe alors qu'il relevait le roi nain et le conduisit vers sa chambre. D'habitude, le roi tenait bien mieux la boisson mais même les nains les plus endurçis ne pouvaient pas contrôler les effets de l'alcool lorsqu'ils avaient le coeur brisé.

-Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, déclara Dwalin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre attribuée à Thorin avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit.

Il enleva les bottes du souverain qui se tortillait puis jeta une couverture sur lui avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre pour dormir à son tour. Mais une fois le guerrier nain sorti, Thorin se redressa, se leva, enjamba ses bottes avant de marcher comme si ses pieds étaient faits de gelée hors de la salle pour trouver le hobbit.

\----

Bilbon retira doucement la bouilloire qui se trouvait au-dessus du feu lorsqu'elle se mit à siffler et la posa sur la table qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il attrapa deux petites tasses à thé et y versa l'eau bouillante en fredonnant. Les feuilles séchées qui se trouvaient au fond des tasses se mirent à flotter et teintèrent l'eau claire d'une déliceuse couleur foncée. Bilbon plongea une petite cuillère en argent dans une des tasses et mélangea doucement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un tocquer à la porte.

Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge en bois accrochée sur la paroi en se demandant qui diable était debout à une heure pareille. Il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit sur le roi nain dont les jambes semblaient être sur le point de se dérober d'un moment ou un autre.

-Thorin, que faites-vous là ? demanda Bilbon en resserrant le col de la petite robe de chambre qu'il avait emprunté à Beorn en observant le nain, le front plissé. Et où sont vos chaussures ?

Thorin le poussa et entra dans la pièce.

-Je dois parler avec vous de toute urgence, cambrioleur, grogna Thorin en vacillant.

Bilbon poussa un soupir de mécontentement face à la grossièreté dont le nain faisait preuve et referma la porte. Il déclara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Eh bien, vous avez toute mon attention.

Thorin releva fièrement le menton, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire au hobbit alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il comptait lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait, lui demanderait de lui faire la cour et ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, tout s'emmêla.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'aimez pas !? gémit Thorin en priant d'un esprit embrumé que cela ressemble moins à un sanglot alors que Bilbon sursauta violemment comme si il venait de l'asperger d'eau glacée.

-Vous aimer ? Thorin, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea Bilbon, manifestement choqué tandis que Thorin passait une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais.

-J'ai tout essayé ! Et vous... vous restez toujours là sans réagir, stupide hobbit qui ne sait même pas faire la diff... la différence entre une épée et un coupe-papier, s'exclama Thorin en se balançant un peu alors que le hobbit le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

-Comment osez-vous ! s'écria Bilbon, ce qui surprit légèrement Thorin. Si vous me jugez inutile et stupide, vous apprendrez, crétin de roi, que je pense exactement la même chose de vous ! Maintenant sortez, misérable nain ivrogne !

Bilbon tenta de pousser le nain hors de sa chambre mais, même quand il était ivre, Thorin gardait la force et l'aplomb d'un mur de briques.

-Non ! Pas avant que vous ne me disiez pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ! cria Thorin en gesticulant comme un aliéné.

-Vous êtes un imbécile ! se contenta de s'écrier Bilbon et le visage de Thorin s'adoucit.

-Alors laissez-moi être votre imbécile, dit doucement Thorin en prenant les petites mains posées sur son torse qui tentaient de le faire bouger.

Bilbon regarda le grand nain dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes, trahissant toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

-Thorin, il faut que vous partiez, maintenant, répondit aussi doucement que possible Bilbon en retirant ses mains de celles de Thorin.

-Non, pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte ? demanda Thorin alors que sa voix prenait un ton plein de colère. Il y en a un autre !?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, idiot de na..., assura Bilbon avant que Thorin ne le repousse.

Il se mit à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble pour voir si il n'y avait pas un autre nain dans les parages. Ou peut-être un magicien !? Alors qu'il regardait sous le lit, il ignora les appels de Bilbon jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il y avait sur la table non pas une mais deux tasses de thé.

-Ah ha ! s'écria Thorin d'un ton victorieux en pointant un doigt tremblant et accusateur vers les tasses. Qui était là avant moi !?

-Beorn est juste passé pour prendre une tasse de thé au miel, expliqua Bilbon d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible.

Mais le roi releva la tête et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Bilbon avant de balancer la tasse contre le mur opposé. Cela choqua le hobbit qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi impulsive.

-Ce... ce misérable changeur de peau ! Est-il au courant de votre situation délicate !? hurla Thorin, rempli de rage. J'aurai sa tête pour ça, il va voir si il...

-Qu'entendez-vous par ma situation délicate ? demanda calmement Bilbon.

-Vous êtes vierge ! cria Thorin comme si c'était évident, un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Et j'ai décidé que je serais le seul à vous prendre votre innocence parce que... parce que je suis le roi et vous êtes mon hobbit et... et je...

Une main souple s'abattit sur la joue de Thorin, envoyant le nain ivre valser contre une commode avant de s'effondrer par terre, le visage cuisant.

-Comment osez-vous croire que je vous offrirais une chose aussi précieuse pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes roi ! s'exclama Bilbon. Espèce de nain entêté, stupide, idiot...

-Est-ce que vous m'aimez ? questionna doucement Thorin alors qu'il semblait au bord des larmes.

Bilbon sursauta face à cette question. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Thorin car, même si comme il l'avait dit, il était têtu, stupide et idiot, il était aussi courageux, intelligent, gentil et sans doute l'une des créatures les plus douces qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

-Bien sûr que oui, soupira Bilbon alors que Thorin le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes d'ivresse. Vous êtes le nain le plus doux que j'aie jamais rencontré mais vous êtes un idiot et un...

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous ignoré ma cour ? interrogea Thorin avec un petite moue alors que Bilbon soupirait une nouvelle fois et l'aidait à se relever.

-Thorin, ce que vous croyez être une cour, ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons habituellement, nous les hobbits, expliqua Bilbon. Si vous voulez me faire la cour, faites des choses simples.

-Des choses simples ? répéta Thorin alors que Bilbon hochait la tête.

-Oui, amenez-moi le petit déjeuner au lit ou offrez-moi des fleurs ou je ne sais pas, donnez un gros câl...

Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le roi nain se précipitait vers lui et entourait de ses bras le petit hobbit. Si Bilbon voulait un câlin, alors Thorin lui en donnerait autant qu'il en faudra !

Bilbon caressa les longs cheveux noirs du nain alors qu'il l'étreignait jusqu'à ce que le roi devienne trop lourd et se mette à ronfler. Bilbon s'extirpa de ses bras et regarda le visage du nain qui était détendu par le sommeil. Bilbon eut un petit rire et l'allongea tant bien que mal sur le lit avant d'aller prendre un seau dans la salle de bain au cas où Thorin en ait besoin plus tard. Bilbon se rapprocha de la silhouette endormie et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre sa tasse de thé et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Peut-être que leur cour se déroulerait bien finalement.

\----

Les jours suivants furent un tourbillon d'araignées esquivées, d'échappée des prisons elfiques grâce à des tonneaux jusqu'à Lacville. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la montagne, Bilbon s'inquiéta de plus en plus au sujet de sa virginité jusqu'au soir où le roi nain se faufila dans son lit. Bilbon finit allongé sur le dos, le nain entre ses jambes faisant des va-et-vient, les rayons de la lune se reflétant sur son large dos. Cette nuit-là, Bilbon fut possédé par un nain dont il était tombé amoureux au cours de la quête et ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Le matin même, Thorin lui apporta le petit déjeuner alors qu'il se prélassait dans son lit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que toute la Compagnie écoutait les histoires farfelues qu'ils se racontaient, Bilbon était assis entre les jambes du roi et laissait ses lèvres traîner dans son cou avant de mordiller son oreille alors qu'il lui proclamait son amour. Bilbon ferma les yeux et poussa un grand soupir. Thorin était l'un des nains les plus fous que Bilbon ait jamais rencontré mais personne ne pouvait nier que son coeur était aussi grand que la Terre du Milieu et alors que Bilbon jetait un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre où il aperçut la Montagne Solitaire se dresser au loin, il ne s'inquiéta pas parce que Thorin l'aimait et qu'il aimait Thorin et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
